The present invention relates to capacitors.
Various fixed capacitors have been proposed which include aluminum electrolytic capacitors, tantalum capacitors, ceramic capacitors, organic film capacitors, metallized organic film capacitors, etc., whereas capacitors of smaller size and greater capacitance are further required.